15Teen
by Gracekim1
Summary: This story records the adventures of 7 girls as they deal with school, Detention, tests, boy drama, looking for 'The one' boy, having as much fun as possible and growing up! My first ever 6Teen-Inspired story! Plz check it out!
1. Chapter 1

15Teen- The misadventures of seven 15 year old girls!(inspired by 6Teen!)

Hi, I'm Grace and I'm 15 years old. Welcome to the gang! We call ourselves 'Smoothie' because of our strong randomness and humorous personalities.

I'm the leader in some ways, I like to say random phrases at random times; I like sweets, cats, games, cartoons and anime. Mist is 15-16 years old and loves to watch '6Teen' as well as giving people advice.

Lucy who has blonde long hair and blue eyes, loves watching 'Fairy Tail', '6Teen' and drawing manga. Becca(brown hair and blue eyes), Rye-Rye(brown hair and brown eyes) and Ellie(light brown hair and blue eyes) loves to read and chat with friends. Our biggest enemy is homework, detention, work and growing up.

Our biggest goal in life is finding 'The One', the perfect guy to be with forever.

On the first day of summer, we all went to the town centre.

Us, being rebels, were drinking lots of coffee and tea while checking out the hot boys who walked past us.

'This is fun!' Misty said as we drooled over the hot boys.

'I bet we can score a double date X5 at the beach' I suggested.

'Yeah!' the other girls cheered in agreement as we hopped onto a sleek, shiny black long hire Limo which took us to the beach in Holly head, Wales.

At the beach, we saw some school friends who were boys and really hot there.

'Hi, Finn' I said as I stared at the boy with ginger hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and was showing his six pack while wearing indigo shorts.

'Hi, Josh' Misty said as she awed at the boy with shiny black hair, brown eyes and wore a fish-themed shorts.

'Hi, boys!' The others chimed.

'Hey Losers! These boys are mine!' an African girl who goes to our school called Slimy L yelled.

'We were here first, Slimy L!' I cried

'Get off my turf!' Slimy L threatened.

'Meet us near the library at school around 8 am, tomorrow ok?' I whispered into Finn's ear.

He nodded and told the rest of the boys the message as we ran as fast as we could back to the town centre car park.

'What are we going to do?' Misty asked.

'Maybe we should chilli out for now?' Lucy suggested.

'Or we can hit Slimy L where it hurts' Rye-Rye added.

'We're going start a food fight!' I declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, we met up with the boys near the library at school and told them the plan.

The boys told other year groups about the plan and helped turn all of the clocks to 1:15 pm.

Then we waited inside the lunch room, as Slimy L walked past with one of her brain-washed minions.

Most of the year groups were distracting the teachers; so I caught Slimy L with a camouflaged sack and brought her inside the lunchroom.

'FOOD FIGHT!' I yelled as I threw a sandwich at a year 7 girl.

'Hey!' the year 7 cried as she threw a yogurt at a year 8 girl who threw her lunchbox at a year 9 boy until loads of food was flying through the air.

'Hey! What going on here?!' Miss Vain, a stern lady with curly ginger hair and brown-grey eyes exclaimed but was interrupted when a sweet pack hit her in the face.

'Want a picece of this?!' Lucy cried as she threw a chair at the door causing Miss Vain to disappear.

Everyone kept throwing lunch around the room until we all got tired out.

Then, Dan Dream the scary headteacher wearing a borwn suit with brown glaring eyes and short brown hair arrived.

Everyone gasped.

'Who started this food fight?!' He boomed.

Silence.

'Who is responsible for this mess?!' He yelled.

'If the culprit doesn't step forward right now, you'll have no break-time (recess) for a month!' Miss Vain threated.

'It was me' I said softly.

'You're in big trouble, young lady!' Mr Dream snarled.

'Please don't tell my parents' I begged.

'We won't tell but you'll be in detention for a week' Miss Vain stated.

'Ooooh!' Everyone exclaimed as the teachers guided me out of the lunchroom.

I secretly winked at the others and they winked back.

This is means war!

**I hope you enjoyed the start of my 6Teen-inspired story! Should I continue it?**

**I might add a few characters from 6Teen and a few other shows to mix it up a nock!**

**I'm on a short break so I can revise for my maths test on Wednesday and I'll resume writing on Saturday!**

**Read and Review or Slimy L and Mr Dream will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Detention break out!

I was trapped inside a jail classroom with Miss Vain monitoring my every move through security cameras. The others spotted me through the window and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded secretly as the others rushed away to the secret alley within school.

'We need to get Grace out of Detention' Becca said.

'But how?' Celia asked.

'By dressing up as ninjas and sneaking her out!' Misty declared.

'Alright!' Rye-Rye exclaimed.

So after school, Misty and the gang went into a dress-up shop and bought ninja outfit. Then they went to the town centre and changing into the ninja suits.

They drove Misty's purple shiny Audi car to school and snuck inside through the air vents.

'Grace, we're almost above your classroom. Get ready' Lucy whispered in a spy communicator.

'Ok, I'll cover up the cameras' I replied as I placed book covers in front of all the camera and taped them on the top so no one could watch me escape.

Then the others lowered a rope to me and pulled me up.

In a nick of time, we were out of school and at home in minutes.

But my monster mother was waiting for me.

'Grace! We have to go to Prayer group!' she bellowed.

'Bye guys' I said.

Just then, a rocket appeared in the sky and beamed me and my friends inside.

'Ready for a lesson?' Jen asked.

'The 6Teen gang?!' I cried.

'But how?!' Mist asked.

'We got a lift from some Galactic friends and one of them wants to teach you some special moves' Nikki said.

The spaceship was purple and shaped like a rocket.

'I'm going to teach you my classic moves' a familiar voice said.

I turned around there right in front of me was 17 year-old Atomic Betty!

'Oh my gosh! Betty, you're hero!' I cried.

'Thanks, I like to please my fan. Anyway, lesson one to tam a monster' Atomic Betty said as she do her usual kicking and punching poses.

'I'm getting the hang of this!' Misty cried.

'That's good. You've all mastered the moves. Now for the simulator targets' Betty stated as hologram bloodmonks surrounded us.

'Attack!' I yelled as we all air-kicked the targets and in a flash, they all disappeared.

'Before your training is complete, you'll need gadgets' Jude said as the 6Teen gang gave us an electric whip, bracelets just like Betty's, Skateboards and a neutraliser watch.

'Your mission is to find the perfect guy, Neutralise your mum, enjoy being a teen, hanging out and saving the universe' Betty said.

'Good Luck' Wyatt said.

'Just so you know, Betty. You and Noah should really go on a date' I stated as Betty blushed.

'I can arrange that' Catlin began.

'Catlin!' The 6Teen gang cried.

'Sorry' Catlin sighed.

'I'll help you, Betty' Jonsey offered.

'Good luck, Hero girl. You'll need it ' Nikki said as we got beamed back to Earth but this time inside my room.

'You guys hid, I'll give the watch to my mum' I said as they hid inside my sliding door wardrobe.

'Mummy, I got you a new watch' I said, nervously.

My mum turned around, took off my sliver watch and placed the shiny gold neutraliser one on to her wrist.

Then yellow lightening surrounded her as the watch changed her personality.

'I've changed my mind, you don't have to go to Prayer group' My mum said.

'Thanks' I replied as I rushed upstairs to my room.

'I don't have to go to Prayer group anymore! The neutraliser works!' I cried.

'Wait, a minute what do we do for fun?' Becca asked.

'Have a sleepover!' Misty suggested.

'While we think of some ways to fight Mr Dream' Ellie added.

Another friend of mine called Celia who had long light brown hair and blue eyes was with us too.

'Sweets anyone?' Celia offered.

'Alright!' Everyone cheered.

'Tomorrow, we're got to plan Operation: SWEETS!' I declared.

'What's that?' Ellie asked.

'You'll find out soon tomorrow' I said, mysteriously as we munched on Haribo sweets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the secret attic of the school, Mr Dream and Miss Vain were looking at a computer screen.

'Miss Vain, I'm showing you the plans to the future: A world where Kids have no recess as Americans call it and only do tests during their childhood' Mr Dream explained.

'It's wonderfully evil but what do we do about that rebel girl?' Miss Vain asked.

'We break her of course. I've got a deadly machine that can change a loveable child or teen who's friendly, kind a willingly hard-working to an empty mind-less shell that follows orders and works through tests no matter how hard it is' Mr Dream said with an evil smile.

'Clever' Miss Vain remarked.

'We'll test it out tomorrow' Mr Dream stated as both he and Miss Vain laughed in an evil, manically way.

Then the eerie moon shone on them in darkness and lit up the dark attic which had a strange machine attached to a chair.

'This is war!' Mr Dream cried.

**I hope you like this chapter! The Recess gang might help save Recess again just like in their summer movie only this will be a twist! If you have any ideas for how to keep the story as simil;ar to 6Teen as possible then PM me ok?**

**Read and Review or Dan Dream will get you!**

**Teen Grace out!;)**


End file.
